Green with Hope
by heavyneos
Summary: not all powers are lost forever not all stay destroyed there's no candle this time to stop him
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Green again by Raithe.x

The dino rangers had just tamed their zords and he felt a tremendous wave of pride for his rangers. But now wasn't the time for that today was an anniversary of sorts perhaps to many of his friends it was an end of an era, and the beginning of a new one. To others it was the disappearance of the green ranger but to him it was a painful time where he lost one of his greatest friends.

After dismissing his rangers he made his way to the sea the coast side that connected Anglegrove port to the Pacific Ocean and Reefside. Not only this but it also is the place where one of his best friends lay dormant he no longer has the power to summon him. He sighed and opened his old green gym bag where inside there was a mahogany box.

He placed the box on his lap and slowly opened it. Inside were his depowered mopher and his Dragon Dagger and one other thing, a thing that has tempted him many times when the turbo rangers failed, when the space rangers almost fell. But he didn't know if it would change anything at the time. Now once again he is tempted to help his rangers.

Sitting in the green velvet inlay of the box was the one thing that could conceivably change this fight the fully reenergised dragon coin and morpher curtsy Zed and Rita's wizard.

He looked out to the sea contemplating his rangers when a dark voice behind him caused him to reach for his morpher.

"My master wants you Tommy" she said he herd the tell tail sound of an invisiportal opening and herd the sounds of tyranodrons

He grabbed his morpher and turned to face her she looked at his morpher in disgust

"Aren't you a little old to be in tights Tommy," he said drawing her sword

"Maybe" he admitted "but I always looked good in green," he said with a grin

"Its morphing time"


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar sense of power shot through his body as one again he felt the connection to the universe around him, once again he felt the tremendous power of the dragon once again he was the king of serpents lord of reptiles and emperor of dragons once again he was the dragon ranger, but this time was different this time he dint feel the taint of evil or the whispers of hate he had before, he had made sure that the darkness in the green coin was gone.

To him the suit felt heavier he looked at his arms witch confirmed his suspicions from his teenaged youth. The taint that Zed and Rita had made in there possession of the dragon coin had limited its power, power that the coin used to fight the taint was now being fed directly into him and his suit bore the fruits of the power. Gone was the spandex like armour with a hard golden shield, now his suit was armoured with plates of steel hard armour reminiscent of super bike leathers, the golden shield was now more detailed with in the diamond shaped centre piece now had a curling Japanese dragon in side it with open jaws in a roaring fashion,

Holding out his hand he summoned the dragon dagger to him, well not a dagger any more now it was a long European broadsword style weapon that the blade of which had a slightly golden tint to it, it then shrank back to its dagger form in a sheathe on his left hip, the section witch once contained the flute now had a trumpet like feel to it, the helmet was almost the same but now it had a more of a snarling look face to it, the lipped mouth piece now blank like his tiger mask.

An explosion of green rocked the coast side knocking Elsa and her troops on their collective buts, looking up dread filled Elsa's black heart, the wave of energy turned on Tommy's black jeep, the radio blaring in an old favourite of angel grove was playing in appreciation to the power rangers, the song "Go Green Ranger Go". Beneath the snarling dragon helmet Tommy smirked then leaped into the attack,

Moving like only he could he hammered the closest T-drone with a massive punch that leaved the artificial life form, Tommy ducked one bladed hand and struck with the speed of a cobra nailing the beast with a kick that sent it flying into the water, he then stood at the drones circled him, using his highly honed senses he instinctively ducked letting another drones bladed hand glide over his head as it spun around Tommy was already in motion nailing it with a power full spin kick that spun the beast into three of its companions taking them out of the fight, turning he could see Elsa behind six drones the last of her platoon, slowly Tommy drew his dagger as he did so it began to lengthen into his sword, he ran his left hand over it in a cleaning type motion then charged into the fight, the drones lasing mere seconds against his blade, as the last drone fell the song ended.

"Well it seems that I can still kick ass" he said looking over the petrified Elsa just as he was about to take a step closer, a portal opened over the city and out stepped a giant robot, it looked like a demented shark.

"Well Tommy it looks like you have a choice me or the city" he said Tommy looked to her then to the city, he could destroy her and Mesogog would be down a general which would ultimately hamper his insane campaign, or he could go to the city fight the giant monster and save countless lives, the conflict gave Elsa time enough to escape him,

"Dam how the hell can I fight that" he said as he watched the monster attack the city, he couldn't call his rangers they were still tired and acclimatising themselves to their new powers which would take a while.

"Tommy" said a voice from inside his head "Tommy call and I will come, call me and I will come Tommy like always" grabbing his head he began to concentrate the voice he didn't know who but he didn't have the time to talk he ran, with all the strength in his ranger powered legs, he was there in seconds people only seeing a blur as he passed them.

A new crew was already there reporting when he arrived using his powered jump he landed on the roof a nearby building.

"Call me Tommy, Call and I will answer" said the voice grabbing his head again

"Who are you?"

"You already know my friend I was with you at the beginning I was the first, Call me and I will come"

"That's imposable I don't have the power to summon you anymore"

"You have the power within the coin just call and I will come" the voice assured him

"I need Dragon Zord power now" he shouted brining the flute of his dagger to his

Down in the streets with the news crew.

"the creature arrived out of nowhere and is now attacking the city the national guard have been called to help the evacuation" they stopped as the sound began to penetrate the air drowning out the monster and the screams of the civilians looking around the news anchor man pointed up and over to the left "there tell me your getting this please tell me Roy" the camera man held up his thumb and nodded the camera pointed directly at where the sounds originated from. All around the country in every home in America, over the internet streaming to millions the whole world saw him, the dragon ranger playing a tune that was last heard in the 90s, the march of the dragon many people could feel goose bumps on their arms and chills run down their spines, many people in angle grove ran to the seashore to see if it was true.

The old cameras from Angle Grove that used to cover Zord watch turned on cutting from the green ranger to the cameras the world watched in awed silence as the sea began to bubble as if boiling then a massive whoosh of water shot up everywhere for a few seconds the camera was blinded then they saw it in all its glory the mighty Dragon Zord, the workers at the Angle Grove Port and the Reef side port began emergency Dragon Zord procedure, evacuating to the bunkers. The Godzilla like roar echoed around both cities.

The camera man zoomed in on the Green Ranger he was standing with both heels of his white boots touching the vizier of his helmet locked on the now still monster, as the Dragon approached it the monster began to back pedal, with the power boost the Zord now had it was almost three times the size it was slightly taller than Serpentera. Its vast shadow cast over the city as the son began to rise behind it. Tommy Jumped onto his dragon's head he began to play again the attack cord in the Dragon march, the missiles began firing from its fingers fire from its mouth, the chest plate's lights blinking red. The final attack came as a golden energy ball that collected at its chest slowly the ball began to shrink until it was the size of a small car, the ball then floated to the mouth of the dragon, the shark monster began to rise after the pounding it had received, it watched as the dragon ate the ball it watched as panels on the neck opened with massive amounts of steam shooting out it watched as sections of the shin armour dropped to secure the Zord in its place, the Dragon leaned forward so its arms were also securing it to the floor, then its jaw opened and a beam of energy so powerful that it warped the space around it blasted forth and disintegrated the monster after pushing it clear of the city,

Down in the streets with the news crew the news anchor was finishing his play by play with the camera

"... and I don't care what people said about him in the past about how he used to be evil, right now I am just glad that he is back" he said as the dragon Zord returned to its depths the green ranger landed saluted then disappeared in a green blur.

In different parts of the country nine people watched as the green ranger disappeared in a blur, they knew he couldn't leave it alone for long, they also knew that they were going to go there and kick his ass for making them worry about him. At that moment nine people were going to be on the next plane ride to Reef Side.

Meanwhile in his house two miles outside of the city Tommy felt a slight tremor of dread in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

The channel six news logo faded, revelling a man in his mid thirties who looked a lot like Steve Carnell,

"Good afternoon my name is John Smith and this is channel six news, yesterday after a monster attack worthy of Angle Grove we discuss the reappearance of the green dragon mighty morphin power ranger. With me today from the much acclaimed silver guardians are time force red and quantum rangers, gentlemen what are your thoughts on the green rangers reappearance." Time force red ranger began to speak his head bobbing slightly as he did so

"Well the green ranger powers were originally destroyed by Empress Rita the then major alien threat, she captured a fourteen year old martial arts expert and using her magic she controlled his mind" he said to the shocked host

"Fourteen the green ranger was fourteen?" the host almost choked

"Yes she was a very evil woman, when the spell was broken she cursed him with a green candle, that would slowly and painfully sap his powers until they were gone forever" said the quantum ranger the two taking turns to explain the story of the green ranger

"But that didn't happen though because he's back" said the host

"Well it did, he lost the green powers and then was chosen to be the white tiger ranger, then when the morphin powers were destroyed, he was chosen to be red Zeo then when they weren't enough he became red turbo but after a while he passed the powers to his predecessor TJ the blue space ranger"

The host and crew was sat in stunned silence

"So how did he get the powers back I'm pretty sure that the green and white rangers fought each other once?"

"Yes, one of Rita's allies a magician remade the candle and extinguished the flame permanently, he intended to use the powers to destroy the rangers but they made a mistake in making a perfect clone of the original ranger. The two fought but the white ranger won, the two teamed up to fight the wizard defeating him, the white ranger then took the coin with the clones consent they agreed that it was too dangerous for the two to occupy the same time so the green clone agreed to go into the past and live a life of piece" he said looking to the silent quantum ranger

"He kept the coin always tempted to but never used until now, in the ranger community he is considered a legend he was the longest serving ranger and some say the best" the quantum ranger snorted "I still think my Q-rex would eat his dragon zord alive"

The time force red ranger even though his whole face was covered you could practically feel him roll his eyes

"Will you just let it go" he sighed

The news anchor nodded

"Well it seems that this ranger legend now calls Reef Side home I hope that the new dino thunder rangers will learn all he has to teach them once again this is John Smith for channel six news saying good afternoon Reef Side"

In the woods hidden from view from the outside world is Tommy Oliver's home, its larger than most people know, from the outside it's a simple two story house with around ten miles of land attached. It has an old west feel to it being made of wood with a stone chimney, it has a long drive way almost a mile long and wide enough for two cars to go down side by side comfortably. It has an attic and a cellar; it has a master bedroom as well as two guest rooms each with double beds large walk in wardrobes. He has three bathrooms two on sweet and one separate down stares by the stairwell to the cellar. The cellar is a different story down in the cellar there are boxes and boxes of old things from Tommy's ranger day's news papers and videos from angel grove. But also videos and news on the other rangers, from mighty morphin to present, if his house was ever broken into they would think he was a ranger geek. On the far wall of the cellar is one thing that shouldn't be, there hidden behind the boxes is a focalised skeleton of a velociraptor, if you move the mandible jaw of the dinosaur, you would find a large complex, a complex that is the head quarters for the dino rangers. But that isn't what is important right now.

What is is the gymnasium that is situated further into the woods with only a path to show it exists, inside this, the building id a large wooden complex that once was a barn, now it's the most state of the art gym in the city. Here he is training hard getting back into ranger shape. Not that he is out of shape for an athletic man but he felt sluggish in the fight and wanted to correct that, if he was going to help his kids.

Conner Ethan and Kyra had arrived earlier having watched the news and intent on getting answers; using a key he had given them they entered his home leaving the door ajar in their haste they made their way to the command centre, entering they found no one leaving the room exposed and open they made their search of the house. Finding nothing they followed a path which led them to a gym.

Having never been to this part of Dr O's property cautiously they followed the old stone path, until they began to hear music, it held a rapid metal music beat fast and violent, the exact opposite to Dr O in their opinion, to them he was a kind man who had reluctantly shared with them their heritage as rangers.

Inside Tommy Oliver was moving in time with the guitar to throw punch and kick combinations moving at speed only he could, the song was a revamped version of rock the dragon but instead of the Z they said ranger and instead of come get me it was come save me, only Conner with his super speed had a hope in keep up with his pace. Around Tommy's body a green aura wash shimmering in and out of existence, his hazel eyes flashing between their normal colour and look to the same eyes that a lizard had green with pupils slit. As the trio of new rangers entered they saw a shirt less Dr O moving in a fighting style that was a combination of tiger, dragon and eagle styles of kung fu.

His skin was shimmering in the light as he moved accentuating the definition of his muscles and the green shine he was now emitting. Using four training robots set to their maximum level he pushed himself harder and harder, the robots in there max level were as strong as a cog, but unlike the cogs these would stop after a certain amount of damage, the training bots had better designed logic for their joints so they moved fluidly.

Each bot was identical and looked like a cross between a Cylon centurion and Cyrax from mortal combat. They were equipped with a training sabre that would stun to the point of numbing dead the body part they hit, they also had energy blasters that could stun and knock unconscious in a single shot. They were gray with white numbers stencilled on their chests.

Tommy ducked under the training sabre of one training robot using it to hit another, and then with a speed unmatched he nailed a training bot in the head with a Pele stile kick. Kipping up to his feet he dodged another punch and kick then intercepted flying kick with a hard drop kick to the bots chest. The damage was enough to shut down the bot with a number two on its chest, not staying long enough to be hit with a stomp kick he spun on his back like a brake dancer then switching to his head he hit number four in the knees hard enough to shut it down, numbers one and three looked at each other nodding they turned on the obstacle course.

Out of nowhere different types of obstacles came from out of the floor three different type bars two that you could stand on for balance training, two brick effect walls and one bar that was higher and was barely wide enough for someone two stand on, the two training robots landed on the bars, and looked at Tommy as if daring him to come after them. He smirked slyly at the two; getting a good run at them he launched himself up and landed his feet on two bars.

The three students watched as their teacher fought the machines, not knowing whether or not to step in so they decided to watch.

The two robots didn't give him enough time to get into a fighting stance, forcing him to fight on the back foot where he didn't what to be, he had fallen into their trap. Dodging punches and kicks Tommy was forced to back pedal, finally one of their jump kicks gave him enough time to flip away.

Landing about ten feet from his mechanical opponents, the heavy metal song ended, he looked at the two robots they were staring at him unmoving. After a few moments another song beat began the theme from Mortal Kombat, the two robots looked at each other nodded they jerked their arms down releasing identical training short swords. Tommy nodded at the two and the attack began again, moving at almost double the speed they were originally they charged him.

Tommy flipped off the bars and landed on the top of the wall obstacle. One of the robots followed a few seconds later giving Tommy the time needed to jump kick the machine. He and it landed before the machine did it landed heavily on its back and shut down.

The last machines eye flashed before its gun popped out of its arm, it began to blast down at Tommy scorching the floor, as he narrowly evaded the blasts, once again the room changed and cycled back to a fighting mat. Once again it locked on to Tommy, who dodged left then right weaving around the stun blasts, getting close enough to attack he ended the fight with a hit to the back of the neck. Instantly shutting down the robot, he smirked he was pushing himself hard and he loved it he felt alive again.

"Wow" whispered Connor loud enough to make Tommy jump in suprise and take a defensive stance witch made them jump back in shock, and take a defensive step back. Tommy hadn't noticed them at all mentally he berated himself for not being more aware of his surroundings this kind of laxness costs lives.

"What are you doing here" he asked as he slowly getting out of his defensive stance

"We saw the news this morning the whole world is talking about the return of the dragon ranger" spoke Ethan

"Who is he Dr O?" asked Kira he looked at the inquisitive faces of his students he smiled inwardly debating whether or not to tell them but what happened next dint give him any choice.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was going wait a few days before telling you, but you have a right to know" said Tommy as he grabbed a discarded green towel and began to wipe some of his sweat away. "I was and am the green dragon ranger"

"Wow" said Conner with a look of respect and aw at his teacher, Kira and Ethan looking with shocked astonishment

"If you will give me a few minutes I will shower and give you the full history" he said as he walked to the changing rooms. About a half an hour later he remerged, he wore a pair of black jogging trousers and a green vest top with a pair of white trainers.

He indicated for the kids to follow as he left the gym.

They followed him back to the house and into the living room; he sat in his comfy leather arm chair recliner as the kids sat on the sofa.

"It began by accident" Tommy began "NASDA sent two astronauts to investigate a strange energy signature, but what they discovered sent shockwaves through the world, they found the prison of one of the most evil people in the universe" Tommy's face became grim, and he struggled not to say the words that she had burned into his mind "m, m, empress Rita" he said struggling not to say my empress, "she alone, to me is the most evil of people I have ever encountered"

Tommy cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short hair as he was assaulted by horrid memories.

"The astronauts being curious as humans usually are opened what they thought was an alien time capsule only to free a being that made Hitler look like a kind wholesome tolerant man" the teens faces were etched in perpetual fear as he described Rita.

"What happened?" asked Kira, Tommy sighed

"The resultant energy wave of that much evil being released vaporised the astronaughts, it also awoke a being of almost mythic powers, his name was Zordon he was the custodian of immense power. It was he that fought and defeated Rita the first time she rose to power, but doing so he was pushed from our dimension into another, using his immense scientific knowledge and mystic powers he along with his robotic friend and assistant Alpha five created the dimensional tube, which he could appear in and not rupture the dimensional walls that separate our universe from others"

Tommy walked to open plan kitchen and opened the fridge he grabbed four cans of coke's throwing them to the kids opening his own he drank down the cool fizzy liquid quenching his thirst and dry thought. As he re-entered the living room he wondered how they would react to him once going bad.

"Then Zordon did something I can never forgive, he found five teenagers with attitude, he abducted them luckily they were all friends, if they had bin enemies then I doubt the world would still be standing, any way he chose the people that would become my friends and family even to this day, though we haven't talked in a while we're all busy with our own lives"

Tommy smiled fondly then a slight scowl before he ran his fingers through his hair. He took another swig form the can and began to walk back to his chair, the eyes of his students following him as he walked.

"He was given six mystical coins that could tap into one of the universes greatest powers, the universal morphing grid; you see when the big bang happened the universe was saturated with power both good and evil, the evil in this galaxy took the physical form of the dark spectre who then set about corrupting the galaxy, the power of good took the form a power grid, that integrated with every living being, one being was a great warrior called Ninjor, he crafted six coins each taking strength from a prehistoric creature" he reached his seat and sank down into its comfortable embrace.

"These creatures were the Black mastodon, the Pink pterodactyl, the Blue triceratops, Yellow sabre-toothed tiger, and the red tyrannosaurs-rex" he smiled fondly before taking another swig "but there was one more created, the green dragon coin, what many don't know was that originally the green coin was created for the leader" he explained

"Ninjor gave the coins to Zordon to keep safe until such time as they were needed, once Rita was freed the coins became active and he chose those that spirits matched the power, he did this by scanning as fast as he could the local area and he chose Zackary 'Zack' Taylor as the black ranger...," he paused slightly trying to push down his reaction to the name "Kimberly 'Kim' Hart as the pink range...," he paused again to push the feelings back down "William 'Billy' Cranston as the blue ranger, Trini Kwan as yellow ranger and finally Jason Lee-Scott as the red ranger"

"Why only five weren't you an original as well?"

"When Ninjor was delivering the coins to Zordon he was attacked by Rita and in the process of the battle he lost the green coin to her" stopping for a moment "where was I?" he asked

"Zordon just chose the rangers" said Connor

Each one of the kids were in enraptured in the history of the power rangers

"Originally when they were given the power they refused and tried to leave, but they were attacked and were forced to morph, to this day I speculate that Zordon allowed it to happen so they were forced to take part in the war" he said as he scratched he ear "After months of losing battles to the rangers, Rita finally had enough" he sighed deeply "she spotted me at a martial artist competition I had done something that none of her forces could do, I defeated the red ranger in open combat, you see when a ranger accepts a power he or she gets given a boost outside of morphing so the body can better adapt to the immense power, at the point that Jason and I fought he was at the peak of human physical perfection"

He rubbed his forearm at the phantom pain of just remembering the fight

"And I haft to tell you from personal experience and allot of combat afterwards he is still the greatest opponent I have had the privilege to face"

The kids smiled at their mentor

"Any way about a week later after a pretty intense workout I was making my way home, I took a short cut through the warehouse district when it happened" Tommy's face became ashen remembering "she sent putty patrollers first, five of the bastards to exhaust me, then when I defeated them she sent another five I was already weary, exhausted from the workout and then the fight I never stood a chance" he said bitterly

Unknown to any one inside the house a single blood red sedan came up the drive, a single male in a black suit with a red tie came towards the house, Jason, he was about to knock when he noticed the window was ajar stepping closer he could hear the people inside, one voice he recognised as his old friend Tommy

"Once she captured me she had to brake my will before she could use me" he heard through the window Jason gasped "my body was already weakened but my mind was still strong, she tortured me for four weeks inside a time bubble, she thought she broke me, but she didn't know the power of the human spirit, even as she applied the spells to control my body my mind remained defiant" his students looked horrified and outside the window Jason was also

"It was like a waking dream I could see, hear and experience feeling but someone else was controlling my body, someone else was controlling how I moved what I said and what I did, it was the single most horrifying time in my life, I almost destroyed the world" the students looked shocked

"I know this all looks fun like a grand adventure, but what you have been chosen for is harsh and has very little time for personal life, that is why most rangers marry within the family, it also leaves very little time for your family, but if you're lucky you won't go through half of what my team and I have, hopefully you will not have to be on guard twenty four seven"

The trio looked at each other uneasily.

"The spell I was under was broken by my best friend and brother in all but blood Jason" he smiled as he remembered "he and the others spent about three months trying to help me, anyone else would have called me a lost cause and fought to kill, but Jason and the others had more honour than most"

"Nice to know you're appreciated" said a very familiar voice from behind him.

"Jace, what are you doing here" he asked

"Well everybody saw the return of the green dragon" he said looking at his brothers rapidly paling face, and almost laughing as his eyes widen in horror

"Every one?"

"Put it this way if I didn't live so close and the others live all across the country you would be facing my wife and her" he avoided using Kim's name it was still a tender subject even after all these years"

"Scale of one to ten, one being the prom ten being the moon?"

"Moon mission times twelve"

"How long do I have?"

"Two days min a week max"

"Crap" said Tommy cradling his head in his hands, he knew he was a dead man, and unlike those on death row that can appeal he was going straight to the chair, in two days to a week he would be dead, "I wonder if I've updated my will"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr O" said Connor to his fretting teacher

"Yes Connor" he said

"The story" he said innocently to his mentor.

"Right where was I again" he asked

"You had just turned back good" said Kira barley containing her excitement

"Right after that I was accepted into the family as some of us called it, we proceeded to hand Rita a series of the most humiliating defeats in ranger history, then she did something that none of us expected, she used a dark mystical artefact known as the candle of life, once it is tied into a being it drains the life from their body until they die, it is a slow agonising way to die, she tied the candle into the green powers and lit it, I pity any being that had that retched piece of dark magic used on them, it was the single most agonising time in my life, you cannot truly understand what it means to slowly fade in abject agony, I can only akin it to dyeing of terminal cancer" he shuddered and said a silent pray to those unfortunate enough to be afflicted with the disease "there was only one way to defeat the dark artefact and that was in capturing it, and bringing it to Zordon who would then extinguish the flame after a ritual to undo the darkness, Jason volunteered to go into the dark dimension and fetch the candle I couldn't as I was paralysed by the pain, and as the strongest fighter he would have the best chance of survival." He nodded to Jason who continued.

"Billy the blue ranger was a genius of prodigious proportions a master inventor, and the only bloke I know that can make a fusion reactor in his spare time out of a toaster and a microwave; he created a bridge so that I could cross into the dimension, but waiting for me was Goldar the titan, and boy did he ever live up to that name, he was a ferocious warrior, we fought back and forth neither of us gave an inch but I was forced to retreat, Billy's bridge was collapsing and if I didn't get away I would be trapped, reluctantly I fell back and in doing so sealed the fate of the green powers." Tommy He put his hand on his friend's shoulder

"It wasn't your fault" Jason nodded and Tommy continued "with the green powers dwindling the choice had been made for me, I needed to take a step back and only intervene if absolutely necessary, so I fought sparingly and only in dire emergencies my powers lasted months in this method, but in that time we had drawn in the gaze of one of the most feared men in the universe the dark lord Zed, a man that when he stretched forth his dark hand whole planets quaked in abject terror, he commanded an army of nightmares that the mind of mortal men could barley fathom" he shuddered "his attack was swift he eliminated Rita banishing her back into the time capsule and sending it into the dark recesses of space, he subjugated Goldar and began his attack on earth capturing our Zords, and devastating my green powers staring them beyond braking point it was only through Zordon's quick reaction that I survived but my powers were almost gone, then Zed did something unprecedented he gained control of our Zords, using them and his monster he decimated the city, the only option was to destroy them, but from there destruction came a shift, from their parts came five of the most powerful weapons against the dark" he smiled "the mighty thunder Zords, using the parts of the old Zords they each received a new one all but me, my powers were too drained to support a new Zord, so I gave my coin to Jason and stepped down as a ranger, I knew I was fighting on borrowed time and the universe came to collect" he sighed "it was so painful handing over the only thing that helped me make a difference, so I went away for a while I needed time to deal with the emotional baggage that came with losing such an all encompassing piece of myself, but in time I adapted"

"With Tommy gone" continued Jason "the battles became allot harder Zeds monsters and troopers were a whole new level, even his strategies were more diabolical, he kidnapped our parents and used them as a bargaining chip to gain our powers, and he succeeded we naively thought he would honour his agreement we were fools" he said shaking his head "but we had an ace in the hole we had given him all five of our coins but we had one left"

Tommy nodded as his rangers were in a state of ruptured aw, he walked back into the kitchen grabbed more drinks he handed them out, the kids taking them without even realising it.

"I was called back into action," he said making them jump slightly in surprise they hadn't realised he had gotten behind them "it was a call I never expected to have" he admitted "but when it came I jumped at the chance, Zordon drained a large chunk of his own energy into the coin stabilising it for a time and shortening his own lifespan, I morphed again and made my move, Goldar was surprised when I appeared, we fought even with my powers in a state of flux I defeated him, I grabbed the box containing the power coins, it was foolish the dark power used to hold the powers attacked me but somehow my coin took that dark energy and fused it with my own power and for a brief time I was back at a 100 percent, but sadly it didn't last and seeing me weakening Zed used his monsters to drain my dwindling powers and wipe away the last of Rita's folly, with my powers almost gone I fought, his monster was formidable but simpleminded and it was simple to lay traps for it and defeat it, the he arrived ,Goldar, I fought him in the cornfields of Angel Grove, one on one, he defeated me handily but his vanity got the better of him but defeating him I was falling into Zed's trap, he drained every drop of power from the coin and using an emerald gem to hold the vast powers of the green ranger and to use that power to create his own dark rangers, I managed to escape Goldar again and destroy the gem, forever destroying Zed's hold on the powers, but in doing so I lost the powers" they looked questioningly at him "It will be explained later" he said as he continued "once again depowered yet strangely at ease I walked away from the power rangers once again," he said as he made himself comfortable.

"When he left I started beating myself up about how I had failed him if I had been a few second faster I could have taken the candle you know the usual teen superhero angst" he smiled "took him telling me that it was all good to finally pull my head out of my ass" he smiled before Tommy punched him in the arm jokingly, the teens getting a deeper look at the friendship that there mentor and Jason had.

"A few weeks later" Tommy continued "I was called by Zordon who had a proposition for me, he asked if I would accept another ranger power, I asked if I could have time to think on it, after all it was a rather large decision to make, a few days later I had made my decision, and so Zordon created the white ranger coin with the proviso that I was to be kept a secret" he smiled "it took a while to get used to the powers although weaker than my green powers they were still formidable enough to worry Zed"

"and your entrance was spectacular" Jason chuckled

"what was it" asked a curious Ethan, Connor and Kira nodding beside him

"he descended from the roof of the power chamber framed in white light" he chuckled again I thought it was the second coming for a minuet there"

"it was spectacular wasn't it" he said puffing up in pride "wasn't even my idea if I'm honest it was Alpha's" he smiled at the group "who knew he was such a fan of Drama"

"about that time a peace conference in Geneva was announced to try and promote unity amongst all peoples" said Jason "unfortunately or fortunately we were chosen to represent Angel Grove and America at the conference with nine other people who were also representing all races in America" he smiled "I met a wonderful Hispanic girl named Mary she was something else, anyway, we needed to chose successors for our powers and we needed away to copy or transfer the powers so that we could go and the rangers stay, after all one dose not turn down a call from once nation to paraphrase an English friend I made their"

"I was tasked with the quest, a quest to find a sword" he said the kids looking at him like he grew another head

"A sword" said Kira completely dumbfounded, Tommy smiled at her

"not just any sword Kira, this was the sword of light" he said "on a distant planet called Exxon the sword was hidden by a society long lost and forgotten by all but one Zordon, he knew with this sword he could make exact copy's of the ranger powers so that Jason Trini and Zak could attend the piece conference, and the world could be protected" he said "Zed though a step up began to fall into Rita's rut and we began to defeat him handily, frustrating the emperor to no end, shortly after a very humiliating defeat Rita somehow returned and hatched a plan of her own, she used a potion to seduce and Marry Zed whilst he was in a power sleep, we were in Australia on a school trip for about two weeks, Rita somehow made Alpha evil and trapped us in a labyrinth mansion." He smiled and drank some water given to him by Jason "and resurrected some of her strongest monsters to set against us, we fought and escaped only to be brought back again and again by Alpha, but most of the monsters left to attend the wedding leaving two witch we defeated easily Billy then hacked the command centre teleportation control panel and got us out of there, we then cured Alpha and defeated the monsters, ruining Rita and Zed's honeymoon"

As he told them there history he revelled in holding them in the palm of his hand

"One of their plans was to destroy Angel Grove in the past, to do this they summoned the magician of chaos who created an evil clone of me, Zed then undid the bindings on the green and gave them to my evil twin, they then sent him to keep me occupied whilst the rangers fought in the past. We fought and only with my advanced skills did I defeat him, with the darker me defeated I convinced him to join me in defeating the wizard, after the battle he and I talked, he decided to stay in the past and live in piece, he covertly handed me the green coin and morpher. I took the coin and hid it using the wizard's wand to create a box that would hide them from any evil I hid them in my room" he chuckled "not the best place but it remained hidden for a long time, anyway with another of their plots foiled, the time vortex closed and my other self living in piece in the past we felt better and that we had gelled as a team." Tommy stretched and took another drink of water


	6. AN

(AN) I'm keeping this one going but am having a tough time with moving departments and times at work so it will take time please be patient with me I hope to have another chapter up soon


End file.
